Fingerprints are well known for their use in personal biometric identification and verification applications. Fingerprinting can often be encumbered by having to bring the person to be fingerprinted to a fingerprinting station. This process can be inconvenient and time consuming. Fingerprinting “in the field” is thought to be a potential alternative by which to perform the task in real time, thereby avoiding the inconvenience and the consequent time delay.